


Let's Get down to it

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: Prompt was by Random Nexus: Melinda May/Black Widow. "Hit me with your best shot."





	Let's Get down to it

Schedules don’t permit much. That’s how their jobs are. So whenever they do get a chance to meet up, it’s pretty much getting down to the job and grabbing whatever they can in the moment.

Currently Natasha’s pulled Melinda to her quarters, under the guise of discussing SHIELD and its future, but really, what’s occurring is far from that. 

Cothing was scattered the minute the door closed, as Melinda grabbed Natasha for a quick kiss, before her hands started to pull impatiently at the suit. Currently Melinda’s got Natasha’s leg’s wrapped around her shoulders as she goes down, holding her hips to the floor, immobilizing the woman.

“You’re playing dirty,” Natasha gasps, her head rising up to watch Melinda’s tonguework. “This isn’t fair. I haven’t even had a chance –”

Melinda’s head pulls up and she backs off. Natasha lets out a whine of frustration. “Are you saying you want me to stop?” she coolly asks. 

“I’m saying that I haven’t had a chance to say hello,” Natasha snaps.

Melinda smirks, then slides her body around so Natasha’s facing her torso. “Now you have a chance to say hello,” Melinda says, before resuming her previous activities.


End file.
